


[Translation]Rococo|华而不实

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: F/M, Guys I'm serious this is uncomfortable and creepy., Implied Tarkin/Krennic, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Nothing bad happens to Leia though (besides what happens in a New Hope that is), Tarkin is a sick human being, marriage kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 蕾娅公主为奥德朗做最后的请求，塔金考虑了一下。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rococo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101827) by [baethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baethoven/pseuds/baethoven). 



> 先说明一下，蕾娅在EP4开头是19岁。塔金在本文里是挺瘆人的，但在死星舰桥上再次相遇以前，他对蕾娅没有那啥的想法。
> 
> 【译注】
> 
> 重点啊，重点，不要看了开头就觉得underage啊……塔金针对pre-EP4蕾娅没想法，还觉得她烦人……

 

**Rococo**

**华而不实**

 

baethoven

 

威尔赫夫还是个孩子的时候，他父亲送给母亲一个金色字母浮雕的光滑黑匣。他认出了上面的纹章，这个泛着柔光的星球特产完全被上面的金饰给糟蹋了。他母亲则兴奋地一把接过，看来里面的东西对她来说并不是什么惊喜。

 

“是什么？”威尔赫夫问。

 

“奥德朗出产的珍珠，”他母亲回答，声音里满满的崇敬。她打开盒子，完美的圆珠项链在火光中熠熠生辉。她说出那个星球名字的声音刺痛了威尔赫夫，好像它比埃里亚杜还要特别。

 

“这些珠子怎么特别了？”他问，好不容易才压制住怒火，至少声音里听不出来，但他父亲还是瞟了他一眼，以示警告。

 

“奥德朗出产顶级珍珠，”他母亲解释道。“他们拥有银河系里最纯洁的水源，沙子也更好。”

 

她从匣子里取出珍珠项链，拿在手里给威尔赫夫看。它们圆得难以置信，他从没见过如此对称的东西。它们是那么的完美，简直让人生厌，威尔赫夫发现自己恨它们。

 

“当然了，那是个传说而已，”他父亲哼了一声，伸手去拿珍珠，“多数珍珠是在母体里由寄生虫塑造的，可不是沙子。”

 

“那埃里亚杜的珍珠呢？”威尔赫夫还在为家乡争辩。他对自己母星的爱与尊敬已经深深刻入他的人格，他的各路叔叔和远房亲戚想尽办法确保他明白他们的星球有多么的伟大。

 

“通常都很畸形，”她母亲解释道，“坑坑洼洼，不对称。”

 

“那是为什么？”

 

他父亲将项链给母亲戴上，在她脸颊上轻轻一啄，然后坏笑地看向威尔赫夫。

 

“我们的寄生虫没他们的那么细致。”

 

***

 

积雪覆顶的山峦和葱郁的森林不足以吸引塔金。奥德朗王宫外的景色的确优美，简直像是一幅油画。他对田园牧歌式的景致毫无兴趣，但还是尽量优雅地欣赏，同时忍受跟一个叛国嫌疑人交谈。

 

贝尔·奥加纳演得不错，他向来如此。多年以来，皇帝总是派塔金前来视察这颗核心星域的明珠，但随着岁月的流逝，两者之间的关系逐渐转冷。奥德朗几乎不再掩饰他们支持义军的事实了，星区总督愈觉得这事很扎眼。仆役小心翼翼地在他们周围活动，脸上挂着僵硬的笑容，眼中却透露出对他们参议员的担心。如果是其他人，看到这种拙劣的表现可能会笑出声来，但塔金不会，他倒是纳闷，难道他们认为他会在王室成员的宫殿里攻击他们的主人么？无论如何，厅堂还是空空荡荡的，好像塔金是洪水猛兽，亟待逃离，这更确认了他们的确有问题。

 

他们在花园简单地谈了一会儿。塔金老是听到背后有轻轻的脚步声，贝尔·奥加纳忙着说服对方似乎并没注意，但塔金往后瞥的几次里，余光捕捉到白色的裙子和棕色的头发。

 

贝尔在一处玫瑰拱门处停步，低头看了一眼手中信号灯闪动的数据板。他越看，浓浓的眉毛就锁得越紧。

 

“抱歉，高级星区总督，女王需要我过去一下，”贝尔说，为刚刚接到的消息心烦意乱，忧心忡忡。

 

“没事，参议员，”塔金圆滑地说。“你去忙你的，我在花园里转转，好好欣赏一下。”

 

贝尔看了一眼塔金，明知道对方在试探但决定不去深究。他点点头往北边去了。塔金知道那是王室成员的私人住处所在。

 

现在没有别人了，塔金终于可以怒视这个庭园，这里繁花似锦，白色的山脉屹立在远处，一切都太干净，太淳朴了。一想到这里充斥着骗子和叛徒，他更觉得无法忍受。玫瑰将塔金笼罩在绿色与粉色的阴影之中，浓郁的芬芳几乎让人反胃。这趟造访越早结束越好。

 

他沿来时的路折返，有人踩断了一根枝条。塔金从玫瑰丛中抬头，看到一个全身白衣的女孩瞪着一双大眼睛看他，明显没料到会这么被发现。她的脸红扑扑的，头发乱七八糟，奥德朗公主几百年来的传统发型在她脑袋上已经支离破碎。她这样子一点都配不上这些精巧的礼节，简直是精心打理的花园里的一丛野草。

 

“唔，”他过了一会儿才说话，手心向上冲她摆了摆，示意她靠近。“过来。我不咬人。”

 

有一瞬间，塔金以为她会像她被教导的那样，屈于怯懦而逃开，但她挺起胸膛，反而向他这里走来。眼前的画面不得不说还真挺可爱的，他忍不住露出一个刻薄的笑容。

 

“你好啊，”他低头对女孩说。

 

“你好。”

 

“你又是谁啊？”

 

他很清楚她是谁，女王和参议员的养女，克隆战争留下的成千上万的遗孤之一。她眯起眼睛打量他，明显不满意他的假模假样。

 

“我是蕾娅·奥加纳公主，”她用小女孩的清亮嗓音说，但已经一股高高在上的权威感了。

 

“是嘛，”他说。“你父亲知道你在这里鬼鬼祟祟地到处跑吗？”

 

蕾娅昂起下巴，高傲极了，“他不知道。我想怎么跑就怎么跑。”

 

埃里亚杜并不怎么重视儿童，但塔金知道不要低估这个女孩。她浑身自带一股皇室气息，她眼中还有某种阴暗的东西，那种睿智，让他回想起某个早已逝去的小女王。

 

“这很危险啊，公主，”他警告道。

 

“那又是为什么？”

 

她个头很小，还不到他腰，所以他蹲下来，好用他最严肃的表情直视她的眼睛。

 

“因为啊，小家伙，也许有人哪天会想偷走你，把当做筹码要挟你父亲声称并不支持的麻烦义军呢。”

 

蕾娅倒是勇气有加，她看上去一点都不害怕，也没被吓到，眼神波澜不惊。她用厌恶地声音回答，“先生，你的威胁跟你的嘴一样臭。”

 

听到这厚颜无耻的回答他轻笑出声。“真是粗鲁，”他说话的口气倒是有点欣喜，“他们选你作王室养女真是奇迹。”

 

他还没来及继续，蕾娅也没来及进一步臭骂他，贝尔就挂着一副惊恐的表情出现在路口。

 

“蕾娅，你现在应该在上历史课，”贝尔责备道，听上去只有一点点害怕。他话里的意思倒是明确，要孩子离塔金越远越好。

 

塔金站起身，愉快地对贝尔笑笑，至少是他在这种情况下最愉快的表情。“你女儿很有趣呢，参议员。我们只是打了个招呼。”

 

贝尔看上去更担心了。“请原谅我女儿。她有点任性，想怎么来就怎么来。”

 

“我相信这一定是遗传。”塔金委婉地说。

 

贝尔忙着压抑胸中的怒火，塔金则从口袋里掏出了一把刀。军规并不要求军人随身带刀，尤其是塔金这么位高权重的，但这把刀是他父亲在他小时候送给他的，并告诉他，“埃里亚杜男子绝不会在任何时候毫无防备。”他翻开刀刃，小女孩缩了一下，她孩童式的勇武在看到闪亮的精钢后消失得无影无踪。贝尔插入两人之间，打算保护自己的女儿。

 

塔金伸手捉住上方盛放的那朵白玫瑰，割下这朵搔首弄姿的花朵，三两下剔掉刺，只留下粗壮的茎干和花瓣松垮的花朵。他绕过贝尔，再次蹲在公主面前。

 

“送给公主一朵玫瑰，”他将花朵别到她耳后与蓬乱圆髻之间的地方。花瓣撒到她的头发里，犹如团团发皱的丝绸。她气冲冲的眼睛从没离开过他，自知她看上去一定荒唐极了。他假笑道，“好啦，这下打扮好了。”

 

“谢谢，先生，”蕾娅的声音很友好而自持，但眼中的憎恶丝毫未有减弱。她带着些许雀跃屈膝行了个礼，她父亲打断她，责令她回去上课。塔金看着她一蹦一跳地跑了，不时踩到裙子，留下一串掉落的玫瑰花瓣。

 

***

 

四年以后，塔金踏入富丽堂皇的舞厅。和参议院本身一样，参议院的舞会早就过时了，这些舞会上充斥着政客和他们的伴侣，有配偶，也有情妇，他们喝个烂醉，跳到神志不清。早在他还是个副总督的时候就觉得这种活动非常的铺张浪费，现在，他看着人们身着时下最流行的华服出席舞会，互相恭维，口中的苦味和当年如出一辙。唯一不同的是，墙上黑色横幅上绣的是帝国的纹章。皇帝时刻提醒他们注意自己的身份，多么的合适。

 

他感到无数视线投向自己，也许是他的礼服，也许是他的身高[1]，但少有人上前跟他打招呼。塔金端起香槟，用酒杯掩饰他的笑容，享受自己声名带来的宁静。毕竟，他也不是来社交的。

 

他环顾了一圈房间，观察参议员的轨迹，猜测他们的下一步路径，直到他的目标踏进大厅。

 

蕾娅公主一身雪白；她向来如此。他不知道这种以纯洁的颜色装扮自己的方式到底是奥德朗公主的传统，还是女孩故意通过与其他早已被收买的政客闪闪发光的衣服对比，显示出她的政治纯洁性。她的长裙飘逸端庄，不会让任何人产生龌龊的想法，长发编成辫子和小卷高高盘起。这种朴素的少女之美对塔金毫无吸引力。

 

他观察了她一会儿，无聊地绕着房间走，没人怀疑他的心情跟他表情一样，闷闷不乐。他记下跟她说过话的议员名字，猜测哪些是跟奥德朗有关，哪些又是和义军有关。等她好不容易离开人群去寻找饮料的时候，塔金抓住了机会。

 

“蕾娅公主，”塔金冷静地说，“请问你愿意抽空陪我跳支舞吗？”

 

女孩吓了一跳，转身的速度快得滑稽。从她的表情看，她觉得在这种地方看到他根本不可思议，好像他是从恐怖故事里走出的人物，而非会开口说话且正不耐烦地瞪着她看的真人似的。蕾娅眯起眼睛，打量了他一会儿，显然不信任他这个并不过分的要求。“如果您坚持，高级星区总督，但我现在更愿意被唤作参议员。”

 

他们走到舞池中央，蕾娅的长裙每走一步都裹在腿上。到了位置以后他伸出一只手，全赖她严格的家教，她握住那只手并用另一只手扶住他肩膀的时候只流露出一丁点的不快。他向来知道做戏要做足，而且无论他干过多少可怕的事，毛手毛脚可不是其中之一，所以他扶住她腰肢的手只是轻轻圈在上面，搭得很高。然后，他们开始跳舞。

 

“我们还真不习惯在这种场合看到您，”蕾娅说。她挂着一副礼貌的面具，但口气里的厌恶简直要滴下来。

 

“公主，想必你很清楚，比起谈天跳舞，我们俩都更适合进行作战规划。”

 

她疑惑地抬头，眯起眼睛，在他眼中寻找答案。他优雅地领舞转圈，都是年少时的记忆。她的舞步要差一点，但长裙掩饰了她尴尬的动作。

 

“我来这里，”他继续道，带两人远离探听的耳朵，“是因为我有些事要说，如果全息频道发现我把蕾娅·奥加纳公主拉到一边威胁的话，那我可永无安生之日了。”

 

蕾娅看上去一点都不担心，曲子变调以后她的脚步也突然自信起来。“那又是为什么啊，高级星区总督，您到底有什么烦恼的，穿得这么正式大驾光临舞会跟像我这样区区一个参议员说话呢？”

 

塔金脸一沉。“区区一个参议员，”他嘲弄地嘀咕，“也是某颗同情义军星球的公主。”

 

蕾娅挑起一条眉，皇室气息的残迹登时消失得无影无踪。突然之间，她成了另一种东西，不是政客，不是娇生惯养的女儿，甚至不是一个可怜的、无依无靠的孤儿，而是亟待复仇的女子，对帝国的威胁与日俱增。她将头发束起，身披比珍珠还白的衣袍，装作一个满脸假笑的年轻政客，但塔金能透过表象看本质，看到潜藏在深处的愚行。

 

“如果您要说什么，塔金总督，”她嘴唇包裹他名字的样子让他恨得牙痒，“那就说。”

 

他停下了舞步，抓住她的手收紧了，不再压抑怒火。“别让你的船再‘被偷’。”

 

她耸耸肩，好像没听见他口气中的威胁，反而淘气地抬眼瞥了他一眼。“我可管不了罪犯的日程。”

 

“是吗？”他已经受够了绕着这个叛徒女孩跳舞，看女孩油滑地甩掉他的各种威胁恫吓，于是他微微颔首，“祝你今晚尽兴，公主。”

 

***

 

塔金这辈子扫除过无数障碍，无论是讨厌的分离势力，还是像克伦尼克总监那样的帝国之癌，他看向死星视窗外越来越近的奥德朗，感到自己终于到了掌握一切的门槛前。眼前便是最后一道路障，过去两年来一直扎在他身侧的荆刺。维达尊主将蕾娅·奥加纳带到舰桥，他将这么多年积压的炽热憎恨灌入投向她的笑容中。

 

她没给他开口的机会就开始破口大骂。维达尊主高大的身形耸立在她身后，她双手被拷，已经沦为死星核心的阶下囚，但她好像对这一切丝毫不关心。

 

“塔金总督，我早该料到是你在牵着维达的项圈。一上船我就闻到你的臭味[2]，”蕾娅轻快骄傲地说。

 

一切都在他的意料之中；这种讽刺，她抬头对他假笑时漂亮的脸蛋扭曲出一个嘲弄的表情，塔金突然意识到，如果是在其他情况下，她轻而易举将周围权威扫得荡然无存的样子一定会让他折服。

 

他也抛出一个假笑，她的莽撞的确让他有一瞬间的愉悦。“死到临头还嘴硬。”他摸上她的脸，两根修长的手指捏住她的下巴。“真舍不得下令处死你。”

 

蕾娅甩掉他的手，笑容没那么扎眼了，但依旧充满讽刺。“没想到你有勇气自己下令。”

 

塔金压住甩手打她的冲动。 **再等等** ，他想， **要一击击中痛处。**

 

“在你被处决之前，我想请你能参加我这座战斗基地的开幕礼，”塔金一振臂，示意他们所在的这个宽敞房间，就在他最伟大的武器的核心。“此后再不会有哪个星系胆敢忤逆皇帝陛下。”

 

公主抬起疲惫的眼睛看向他，明显不为所动。“你越是欺压善良，塔金，越多星球会起义。”

 

塔金停下步伐，低头看向她，放弃了一切礼貌和戏谑。她比他足足矮了一尺，有维达在她后面对比显得更加弱小。他的人手彻底压过了她的风头，更别说还有这座技术魔堡随时可以让她的星球化为灰烬。

 

“他们知道这个基地的厉害后可就不敢了，”他冰冷地说，怒意有一瞬间没压住。塔金记起了自己的假面，他在手下面前表现出来的支配权，于是重新挂上冰冷的面具。“不如说……是你选定了第一个被毁的星球。”

 

蕾娅的脸垮了下来，迷惑取代了之前的刚毅；塔金踏入她的私人空间，继续说，“既然不愿说出义军基地所在，那我只有在你的家乡奥德朗测试这个基地的毁灭性力量了。”

 

“不！”她轻声叫道，破了音，等恐惧进一步沉淀以后，她补充道，“奥德朗是颗和平的星球，我们没有武装，你不能——”

 

积压多年的怒火涌了上来，他对女孩以及她代表的东西的耐心终于耗尽。塔金受够这些所谓的精英了，他们以为可以钻帝国法条的空子，可以挡在他的面前而无需面临后果。

 

“那你是要选另一个目标？一个 **军事目标** ？那就说出来！”塔金进一步突破她的私人空间，用身高压制她，迫使她退进维达的手里，低声说道，“我厌倦这个问题了，”他又往前踏了一步，“所以这是最后一遍。义军基地在哪里？”

 

她不看他，不看房间里的任何人。公主望向窗外，奥德朗等待的身影。她的声音碎了，眼睛看向地面，终于屈服，喃喃道，“丹图因，在丹图因。”

 

塔金对女孩抛出一个一闪即逝的假笑，“看到了吧，维达尊主？她也是讲理的。继续行动，准备好就发射。”

 

“什么？！”她的尖叫如惊雷炸裂在舰桥。塔金转身看向她，对面如死灰的她露出一个邪恶的笑容。

 

“你太轻信人了。丹图因太过遥远，显示不了它的威力。”他抬起一根手指指向她，像在对待一个孩子，“别担心，我们很快就会跟你的义军朋友算账的。”

 

“不！”她声音中染上了真正的绝望，自信消失不见，取而代之的是真正的、实实在在的恐惧。她挣扎地逼进他的私人空间，塔金很清楚如果没有维达拉住她，她已经出手攻击了。

 

“如果我给你别的呢？”她恳求。

 

“我看不出你有什么可以当做筹码，”塔金快活地说，但抬手示意手下先别开火。

 

“与帝国联盟，”蕾娅急火火地说，也许知道再慢一点奥德朗可能就没救了。“真正的联盟。”

 

“你父亲破坏帝国与奥德朗的联盟这么多年了，”塔金嘲弄，“现在再说空话可没用。”

 

“我给你的不是空话！”蕾娅吼道。

 

“那又是什么呢？”

 

“我自己，”她沙哑地说。

 

她瘫靠在维达手里，垂下头，等她终于鼓起勇气才看向塔金，“我献出的是我自己，蕾娅·奥加纳，奥德朗的公主，寻求联姻。这是比空话更坚固的联盟，合法的结合。”

 

塔金第一次在女孩面前哑口无言。多么聪明的一招棋；如果义军继续挣扎，她迟早会加入他们，成为一名伟大的将军。他看向她的眼睛，因为绝望而湿润却也因为憎恨与怒火而浑浊。她这样子看起来好极了；比起王室的矜持，战争的强烈情绪更衬她。塔金靠近她，靴子贴近她的裙摆，她不得不抬起头才好直视他。

 

“那你提出跟谁呢？皇帝可不需要新娘，我很怀疑最高统帅里会有人愚蠢到娶你这样一号危险人物。”

 

她的笑容一分为二，复仇的假笑模糊了她王室礼仪的边缘。是的，她的眼中依旧流露出恐惧，整个人都在抖，但她可不是那种坐以待毙的生物。

 

“你没有妻室，”她说。

 

“我没有，”他承认。

 

他伸手再次捉住她的下巴，稳住她不稳的身形，将她钉在原地。

 

“那就娶我，”她说，火热而充满恨意的呼吸打在他的手指上，“你会得到奥德朗的合作和资源，外加一个暖床的妻子。”

 

下流的提议，她还故意抬头挺胸逼到他跟前，两人之间不足一寸之距。掌中她的皮肤是那么的灼热，柔软迎上他的老茧；他们在这座只要他一声令下就能在顷刻间毁灭她母星的武器核心对峙，有一瞬间他一动不动，只是扶住她的脸。蕾娅是他所建秩序中的一条害虫，但她为达到目的不惜一切的决绝突然之间是那么的美，他想看她还能使出什么手段。

 

“带囚犯去牢房，”他命令道，“我要考虑一下她的提议。”

 

蕾娅迈着坚定的步子离开，但消失前不忘抛给他一个恶意的眼神。他看着她的长裙焦虑地翻卷，达斯·维达作为她的影子紧随其后。他转向自己的副指挥官。

 

“舰桥归你了，”他轻声下令，“我去思考一下接下来的行动。紧急情况联系我。”

 

他的办公室跟蕾娅的牢房是两个方向，在舰桥和作战室之间，有紧急情况可以立即赶到。他的私人房间要远得多，在那里，可以看到舷窗外的深空，闪灭的群星，列队的歼星舰和翱翔的钛战机驻扎在外，保护这座帝国最伟大的武器。他确定如果自己回到私人房间，躺在床上，能看到奥德朗，蓝色的海洋被白云遮罩，仿佛迫切呼出的哈气逐渐散去。塔金纠结了一下以后选择去办公室；他没有一整天慢慢思考蕾娅公主的提议。

 

他来到办公室，用特殊密码锁上门，除非达斯·维达动用原力没有人能解开它，塔金确定维达一点不想在这时候见他。他坐到长毛绒椅上，从整洁的桌面上拿起数据版，打开视频监控。找到2187号牢房以后，他激活全息投影，靠上椅背，等待屏幕切换。

 

蕾娅公主在牢房里走来走去，浑身都散发出焦虑的气息。他看着她的裙子随着她的活动张张弛弛，暗示下面的肉体——细窄的腰部，丰满的臀部，结实的大腿长在公主身上似乎有点轻薄。他以前从没觉得这个女孩诱人，她与叛军的联系让他厌恶，她卑微的孤儿身份让她得到一个软弱王室青睐更让他不屑一顾。但在舰桥上的时候有什么东西改变了。蕾娅愿意牺牲自己的生活和自由将她献给塔金，这种意志与她脸颊上愤怒的红晕，她娇艳欲滴的双唇吐出的嘶吼，还有充斥了对他憎恨的深邃眼眸是那么的相称。

 

她成为塔金新娘的图景比他料想的要撩人许多。塔金早年便已决定不会娶妻，长久以来，他满足于投身事业，只和各路男女保持短暂的关系。也许是因为他杀了讨厌的克伦尼克的，随着他的死亡，他失去了一个兴头上来的时候可以玩弄的自愿床伴，但是当他想到蕾娅穿着新娘礼服，面色铁青地说出无情的誓言时，他没法不去想她，她宣誓的样子烙入了他眼睛后方黑暗栖居的地方。他深呼一口气，声音在宁静的房间里听上去格外刺耳，然后隔着裤子握住自己。

 

塔金不知道奥德朗上婚礼要穿怎样精致的裙子，所以他想象蕾娅身着埃里亚杜式的轻薄衣裙，几近透明，甚至接近轻浮。仆人会帮她穿好，她的身体掩藏在宽松的布料之下，朦朦胧胧。他们给予她这点尊严，但即便她穿着奥德朗的传统服饰，一切也只是时间问题。他很快就能得到她，然后开始完满的旅程。

 

他打开裤子最上面的纽扣，释放自己。一想到最终的 **完满** ，他不禁呻吟出声。

 

蕾娅当然是个危险的新娘。他睡觉也得睁着一只眼睛，上床前还得检查卧室是否藏有匕首和爆能枪。但与一个这么危险的人同床共枕，将每个夜晚都当做最后一夜的确有一种诱惑。塔金想到他在埃里亚杜上杀死的野兽，它们滑润炽热的鲜血沾满自己的手掌，只有爪牙最大的动物才值得杀死。她是锢于笼中的威胁，塔金想知道自己到底能困她多久。他们的新婚之夜会如何？她会自愿解开衣衫，向他展示自己，展示她奶油色的胳膊和乳房，丰盈的腹部和饱满的大腿吗？还是说她会先尝试杀死他？他握住自己，撸动一下，前液已经将他的性器打湿，塔金不知道到底哪种想象更诱人，是她的身体，还是她的谋杀欲。

 

也许她会用事先绑在身上的匕首捅他。他当然可以轻易缴她的械，他比她高，比她力气大。塔金会将她压在身上，吻她，任她咬他，用指甲抠他。所有的图像混在一起，记忆冲淡了他的想象；他记得第一次占有克伦尼克时的情形，他咬了自己的侧腹，在上面留下一个月牙形的红色淤青。他白色的制服跟蕾娅的白裙子搅在一起，沉淀在他的眼睛后方。蕾娅会像克伦尼克一样，在被仰面压制之前不停地抓他、攻击他吗？他当时轻易就驯服了克伦尼克，扒开对方结实的大腿，舔舐对方紧致的穴口，克伦尼克的嘶吼化作了响亮的呻吟。

 

他也会对她做一样的事，用嘴唇和牙齿标记她的大腿，用手指在紧致的肌肉上留下淤青。公主不会剃毛，塔金知道，她深色的毛发蜷在一起。他用手指打开她，湿润，闪着水光，然后用舌头由上至下舔一遍。他想象她的尖叫，乞求绕过奥德朗的声音不断回响，扭曲成某种更加甜美的东西。塔金会一遍一遍口她直到她高潮，他不会停，持续不断的快感会让她的身体因为过分刺激紧绷，这样的快感必然疼痛。一旦她乞求他停下，慢一点，他就会彻底抽身，压住她，干她。

 

塔金加快了手上的动作。占有她的想法让人性奋，但真正让他热血沸腾、呻吟出声的是她的 **潜力** 。她的决绝，尚未完全成型，还是那么天然，她的力量尚未聚焦。塔金知道自己能培养她，帮她磨砺这种暴力，教她轻易掌控这股力量。他想象她骑乘他，猛烈地摇摆臀部，从他身上汲取快感；他想象她在自己身边，他们一起谋划瓦解任何威胁他们权力的势力。还有她弯腰越过他的桌子跟他讨论战略的样子。蕾娅解开了发辫，长发披在身上，垂到臀部，湿滑的皮肤和柔软的肉体尽在他掌下，她残酷的试探和刻薄的假笑，她听他的计划，指出其中的缺陷。塔金在自己手中冲刺，想象她身着血红的裙子，在自己身边，看银河系在他们的脚下颤抖。他到了。

 

一时间，只有他怦然作响的心脏和高潮后的白噪音，猩红的蕾娅烙印在他的视网膜上，叠在他仰望天花板的视线里。高潮给予的超然紧随其后，伴着体液在手里粘滞，冷却。他从口袋里抽出手巾，擦干净后丢进桌旁的垃圾桶，将汗湿的头发向后抹平。

 

“联姻，”他嘲弄地对自己轻笑，多么的荒唐啊。一旦两人独处，蕾娅会在第一时间对他下杀手，对此他毫不怀疑。联盟也好，妻子也罢，都不值得让他犯下这种愚蠢的错误。

 

塔金打开通讯器，联系他的副指挥官。“召公主回舰桥，”他下达指令。“我作出决定了。”

 

在短暂的一瞬间，他记到母亲的珍珠，珍藏在埃里亚杜的保险箱里。他想知道，当奥德朗毁灭以后，人们会怎样称赞它们。

 

【译注】

 

[1]这里作者想到的是RO里塔金的身高了吧。百科上是照EP4的身高来的，185，虽然高，但不至于在舞会上引人注意，然而RO里的塔金超过190……

 

[2]那段死星对峙是照搬的EP4。莫名的性张力……很多翻译照搬的下载的字幕，不知道哪家的……

 

Leia: Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.

 

Tarkin: Charming, to the last. (摸脸)You don't know how hard I found it, signing the order to terminate your life."

 

Leia: I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself.

 

Tarkin: Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now.

 

Leia: The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers.

 

Tarkin: Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you've have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan.

 

Leia: No! Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can't possibly-

 

Tarkin: You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system! I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?

 

Leia: Dantooine. They're on Dantooine.

 

Tarkin: There, you see Lord Vader? She can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.

 

Leia: What?!

 

Tarkin: You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough.

 

Leia: No!

 

 

 


End file.
